Let it Go Collection vol 1
by MeTheFanFictionReader
Summary: Since different versions of let it go are so hard to find, I decided to make a fanfic including all of them. I own nothing unless I say I do, and give credit where it's due. PM me to get your own put in here!
1. Let It Go

Disclaimer: Unless Elsa was the queen of everything neon, I own none of this, only Disney does. *sigh*

Let it Go

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

not a footprint to be seen.

A kingdom of isolation,

and it looks like I'm the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in,

heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel,

don't let them know.

Well now they know.

Let it Go,

Let it Go,

Can't hold it back anymore.

Let it Go,

Let it Go,

Turn my back and slam the door.

I don't care what they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some distance,

makes everything seem small.

And the fears that once controlled me,

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do,

to test the limits and break through.

No right, no wrong, no rules for me

I'M FREE!

Let it Go,

Let it Go,

I am one with the wind and sky.

Let it Go,

Let it Go,

You'll never see me cry.

Here I stand,

and here I'll stay.

Let the storm rage on.

My power flurries through the air into the ground.

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around.

And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast.

I'm never going back, the past is in the past!

LET IT GO,

LET IT GO,

AND I'LL RISE LIKE THE BREAK OF DAWN.

LET IT GO,

LET IT GO,

THAT PERFECT GIRL IS GONE.

HERE I STAND,

IN THE LIGHT OF DAY.

LET THE STORM RAGE ON!

The cold never bothered me anyway.


	2. Let 'Em Burn

Disclaimer: Unless... Darn I can't think of anything. I don't own this, I got the lyrics from Nano Code on YouTube.

Let 'Em Burn

The volcano glows red and everyone's dead

not a body to be seen.

A nation of ash and cinders

and it looks like I'm the queen.

The flames keep roaring like the furnace that's inside.

Couldn't keep it in, hell knows I've tried.

Don't let them in, don't let them see,

be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel,

don't let them learn.

Well now they've learned!

Let 'em burn,

Let 'em burn,

They're no longer my concern.

Let 'em burn,

Let 'em burn,

Time to show the world it's my turn!

I won't care how they're going to scream.

Let the fire rage on.

Flames never seemed to bother me.

It's funny how this inferno,

makes everything look bright

And the fear that once controlled me,

set everything alight!

now, I've seen what I can do,

I've tested limits and broke through

No right, no wrong,

when it's only me.

So I'm free

Let 'em burn,

Let 'em burn,

See my fire across the sky.

Let 'em burn,

Let 'em burn!

Like a rocket I can fly.

I won't care,

how they're going to scream!

Let the fire rage on

My power surges through the air and all around.

My soul's the engine that will burn this world down to the ground!

And one move sparks ignition of my vengeful wrath!

I'm never going back, the future's all I have!

Let 'em burn,

Let 'em burn,

Raining down Armageddon.

Let 'em burn,

Let 'em burn,

Their precious world is gone.

I won't hear,

how they're going to scream!

Let the fire rage on

Flames never seemed to bother me.


	3. Let it Blow (Demi Lovato)

I know this version is more Demi Lovato, but I just got it in a PM from ErinMilne, who is awesome by the way, and had to use it.

Disclaimer: I just don't own it. That's that.

The wind blows wild in the valley tonight,

It gives off a colored sheen

A hurricane is a-comin'

How I wish I can't be seen

The weather's looking like this swirling storm inside  
I couldn't keep it in, but heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
No one cares, just leave your problems be  
Conceal, don't feel, you're just the spare  
Well, I don't care!

Let it blow, let it blow  
Can't hold it in anymore  
Let it blow, let it blow  
Turn my back and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say  
Let it blow, let it blow  
The wind never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
The ideas that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all

Here within the swirling sand  
I finally can breathe  
I know I left a life behind  
But I'm too relieved to grieve

Let it blow, let it blow  
I am part of the air and sky  
Let it blow, let it blow  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let it blow, let it blow  
The wind never bothered me anyway!

Standing, airy  
No longer ordinary  
You won't find me  
The past is all behind me  
Buried far below

Let it blow, let it blow  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn...

Let it blow, let it blow,  
That lonely child is gone!  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let it blow, let it blow  
The wind never bothered me anyway...


	4. Let it Blow

Disclaimer: I actually wrote this version, but I don't own anything other than the lyrics

Let It Blow

The North winds wail in a gathering gale,

not a shelter to be found.

All my life I've fought and struggled,

to keep my feet on the ground.

The wind is howling like this hurricane inside.

Couldn't hold it in,

heaven knows I tried.

Don't let them in,

don't let them see,

be the good girl you always have to be.

Conceal, don't feel,

don't let them know.

Well now they know!

Let it blow,

Let it blow,

What's the danger in a breeze?

Let it blow,

Let it blow,

My power comes to me with ease.

I am free,

I won't be restrained.

Let the winds rage on

I've never been afraid of a hurricane.

It's funny how a windstorm

can make my heart so light.

And the magic I once feared

will help me to take flight.

It's time to see what I can do,

to let the wind carry me through.

I pay no mind to gravity,

I'm free!

Let it blow,

Let it blow,

Now I soar into the sky.

Let it blow,

Let it blow,

I am weightless as I fly.

I won't let my feet touch the ground.

Let the winds rage on

My power sweeps me in a jet stream through the air.

My soul is blustering in howling cyclones everywhere.

When one thought swirls around me in a thermal gust

The worries of the past are blown away like dust!

Let it blow,

Let it blow,

At last I'm standing proud.

Let it blow,

Let it blow,

My home is in the clouds.

Here I soar,

Free from all the pain.

Let the winds rage on!

I've never been afraid of a hurricane


	5. Sing It Loud

Disclaimer: ErinMilne came up with this, definitely not mine. Sorry about the bad spacing, I will fix it later. If anybody has a good name for this one, make sure to tell me in a comment.

My voice sounds soft in the bedroom today, not a low note to be heard. I know comments make me sound better,  
but what they want is absurd

They say, to be real good,  
I'll have to tone it down.  
Whenever I do that, it makes me wear a frown...

Don't let them in, don't let them hear  
If you want your song to reach their ears  
Conceal, don't feel,don't let them know. It's time they know!

Let it go, let it go  
Can't keep it in anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Run away and slam the door

I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the song go on  
The volume never bothered me anyway

It's funny how a closed door  
Makes everything seem small  
The demands that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!

It's time to hear how I can sound  
And spread my music all around  
No flat, no sharp, no rules for me  
I'm free...

Let it go, let it go  
Let my voice carry to the sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry

Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the song go on...

The power whizzes through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in staves of music all around  
And one thought comes to life just like the highest note  
I'm never going back, won't let them get my goat!

Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect singer's gone

Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the song go on!  
The volume never bothered me anyways.


	6. Cast A Spell

Disclaimer: I only own the lyrics, I can't believe I'm posting twice in one day!

The snow glows white at Hogwarts tonight

Not an owl to be seen

Safe from Muggle intrusion

And magic reigns supreme

The curses are thundering

Like the Death Eaters outside

Couldn't hold them off

Merlin knows I tried

Don't let Snape in

Don't let him see

Be the hero you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel

Don't let Voldy know

But now he knows

Cast a spell,

Cast a spell,

Can't hold it back anymore

Cast a spell,

Cast a spell,

Stand up straight and use your core.

I don't care if you Crucio me.

Let the spells flow on

Voldemort never bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some potions.

Make everything seem small.

And the charms that once controlled me,

can't effect me at all!

Its time to see what I can do

Wands straight out and spells aimed true

No Snape, no Filtch,

no detention for me!

I'm free!

Cast a spell,

Cast a spell,

I'm at peace as the magic swells.

Cast a spell,

Cast a spell

And Voldemort will die.

Here I stand in the Great Hall.

Let the spells flow on

My magicka flows through the air into the ground

My core is slinging spells and incantations all around

And one swish turns a mouse into a cup

I'm never giving up

The trick is in the wrist!

Cast a spell,

Cast a spell,

I'll rise like an owl at dusk.

Cast a spell,

Cast a spell,

My death isn't a must.

Here I stand

On May the Third

Let the spells rage on!

Voldemort never bothered me anyway.


	7. Snow Queen Review

_disclaimer: ErinMilne came up with this, isn't she amazing!_

The Snow Queen is a Russian work

It came out in twenty-twelve  
It's close to the original story  
But it seems to stay on shelves

They put in awesome details  
That I can't deny  
But people hated it, and I don't know why

The Snow Queen's motives are unclear  
The jokes are awful on the ear  
That's what they said, they didn't know  
It's time you know

See the show, see the show  
Even though it was a box-office flop  
See the show, see the show  
That opinion soon will pop

I don't care what the critics will say  
Let The Snow Queen shine  
Watching it is worth it in every way

There's a troll who's funny  
Kinda grumpy, but even so  
Kai and Gerda, they are siblings  
Seperated long ago

The Snow Queen has a troubled past  
With wounds that can't be healed with casts  
A magic mirror is her worst enemy  
You'll see...

See the show, see the show  
Gerda has a pet ermine, too  
See the show, see the show  
Minor characters abound, it's true

It takes place in the land of the midnight day  
Let The Snow Queen shine

This adds the details that the author can't provide  
It isn't Frozen, but it still shouldn't be pushed aside  
The animation's gorgeous, and I've heard of late  
A sequel's in the works, so I can hardly wait!

See the show, see the show  
Trust me, you'll be glad you did  
See the show, see the show  
Perfect for adults and kids

This is great for its age and day  
Let The Snow Queen shine!  
Watching it is worth it in every way


	8. Let It Glow (Minecraft)

**From TheAtlanticCraft on YouTube, I don't own it.**

Let It Glow - Minecraft version

The fire glows bright in the darkness tonight

Not a villager to be seen.

A dimension of desolation,

and we enter it all so keen

The lava's bubbling like this warrior born inside

Couldn't keep it in;

Driven strong by pride

Won't let me win,

won't set me free

Build the portal you always wanted to see

Surreal, don't squeal,

don't show your bow

How will they know

Let it glow,

Let it glow,

Be bold hit back and explore

Let it glow,

Let it glow,

Don't obey and start the war

I don't care

who they're going to slay

Let the swarm rage in.

The gold never tempted me anyway

It's crazy how some distance

Makes enemies seem small

And the foes that once surrounded me

Can't get up to my wall

It's time to see what I can do

To break the limits and hack through

No night, no day, no ghouls for me,

I'm free!

Let it glow,

Let it glow,

I can see now the wind and sky

Let it glow,

Let it glow,

Cruel nether say goodbye

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the swarm rage on

My power worries those who dwell below the ground

My soul is spiralling in molten fractals all around

And one thought materializes like a flaming blast

I'm never going back, the ghast is in the past

Let it glow,

Let it glow,

And I'll rise like the Satan spawn

Let it glow,

Let it glow,

That reject girl is gone

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the swarm rage on!

The gold never tempted me anyway.


	9. A Frozen Musical (FEAT Disney Princess)

I know that this isn't Let it Go, but it still shouldn't be ignored. From AVbyte on YouTube

To respond to a guest reviewer: I'm currently working on that, including a few more. Sorry if it takes a while, but it will be out eventually.

Now on with the song! Lights, Camera, ACTION!

WHY DOES EVERY PRINCESS

NEED TO HAVE A PRINCE

IT'S THE SAME OLD STORY

BUT I'M JUST NOT CONVINCED

WHY KEEP ON ASSUMING

MEN WILL SAVE THE DAY

I CAN BE THE HERO

AND DO IT MY OWN WAY

WHY BE CONFINED

TO BE HIDING BEHIND

TRUE LOVE

ENOUGH

I'M WHO I AM

I DON'T NEED A MAN

YOU GOT SLIPPED A ROOFIE

YOU FELL FOR A CHEAT

YOU ARE REALLY LUCKY

THAT YOU'VE GOT TINY FEET

YOU'VE GOT STOCKHOLM SYNDROME

YOU'RE A SPOILED BRAT

YOU HAD SPECIAL TALENTS

BUT GAVE THEM UP LIKE THAT

WHY BE CONFINED

TO BE HIDING BEHIND

TRUE LOVE

ENOUGH

PLEASE UNDERSTAND

YOU DON'T NEED A MAN

WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE (B)

HEAD OVER FIN (A)

NOTHING ELSE MATTERS (C + SW)

NOTHING BUT HIM

FOLLOW YOUR DREAMS (SW + B)

ODD AS IT SEEMS TO BE

WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE (SB + J)

LIFE IS A SONG

ALL HAPPY ENDINGS (C +SW)

NEVER GO WRONG

'CEPT WHEN THEY DO (A)

SADLY THAT'S TRUE WHO KNEW (C + SW)

I DREAMT OF DARING QUESTS (B)

SEEING THE WORLD FROM EAST TO WEST (A)

INSTEAD...

'STEAD WE JUST SIT INSIDE (C)

STUCK IN A PRINCESS STEREOTYPE (SB)

BUT NOW...

NOW IS OUR CHANCE TO SHINE (ELSA)

THIS IS OUR TIME TO LET THEM KNOW

THEY WERE WRONG

WE ARE STRONG

LET IT SHOW

LET IT GO!

WHY DOES EVERY PRINCESS (ELSA)

NEED TO HAVE A PRINCE

IT'S THE SAME OLD STORY

BUT I'M JUST NOT CONVINCED

WHY KEEP ON ASSUMING

MEN WILL SAVE THE DAY

WE CAN BE THE HEROES

AND DO IT OUR OWN WAY

WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE (PRINCESSES)

HEAD OVER FIN

DON'T YOU FORGET

IT'S NOT ABOUT HIM

WHEN YOU'RE IN LOVE

BETTER BE STRONG

SOME HAPPY ENDINGS

TEND TO GO WRONG

WHY BE CONFINED (ELSA + SW)

TO BE HIDING BEHIND

TRUE LOVE

I'M WHO AM I AM

I DON'T NEED A MAN


	10. Let it Flow 1

After thinking about it, and since there's a holiday on Friday so I won't be posting around then, I'm posting this early. Hope this satisfies you, Lunamaow. Sorry about the spacing at the end.

From SingingWithMyself on YouTube

The rain falls down and it's flooding the town  
Not a dry patch to be seen  
A kingdom of gloom and sorrow  
And it looks like I'm the queen  
The water's rising like the ocean at high tide  
Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know...  
Well now they know!

Let it flow,  
Let it flow,  
Can't hold it back any more  
Let it flow,  
Let it flow,  
Burst the dam and let it pour  
I'm afloat  
I'm not going to drown  
Let the waves climb high  
The rain doesn't have to bring me down

It's funny how, with distance, my sadness starts to fade  
And the dark clouds that surround me won't rain on my parade

It's time to let go of my doubt  
Be brave and let my feelings out  
I'll let the current carry me  
I'm free!

Let it flow,  
Let it flow,  
Running down the mountainside  
Let it flow,  
Let it flow,  
Wash away the tears I cried  
Here I stand  
And here I stay  
Let the waves climb high

My power ripples through the rivers all around  
My soul is bursting forth in spurting fountains from the ground  
And one thought crashes like a wave of surging foam  
I'm never going back - this place is my new home!

Let it flow,  
Let it flow,  
Let the surging whirlpools swirl  
Let it flow

Let it flow,

I can't be your perfect girl

I'm afloat  
I'm not going to drown  
Let the waves climb high!  
The rain doesn't have to bring me down


	11. Tornado

From TripleB Chorus on YouTube.

3 chaps in one day! Wow! Sorry about the spacing.

Today is my coronation,

I'm the next heir for the crown.

I have no skill in ruling,  
I just simply, sit and frown.  
The wind is screaming at me to give it a shot.  
I must keep it in, the windy powers I've got...  
Don't let them here, they cannot see,  
Be the little girl you always used to be,  
Stay strong, not wrong,  
They cannot know...  
I hate them so!  
Tornado, tornado,  
Let my powers fill the landscape.  
Tornado, tornado,  
Blow away the pains I hate!  
I don't care, what they'll do to me.  
Let the wind flow by,  
I want to spread my wings to take off and fly.  
When I look back at the kingdom,  
I see a sort of warmth,  
My powers could change all that,  
So I'm fleeing to the north!  
Now I can do whatever I want.  
To test my powers, let them taunt.  
For no one here can tell me no,  
It's time to go!  
Tornado, tornado,  
I can fly through the ozone!  
Tornado, tornado,  
There's more power than I've known!  
Here I am, with the swirling wind,  
Let the wind flow by,  
The wind can spiral through the sky and down again!  
A tornado can whisk away anything I dissent!  
I'll mold a hurricane to do my bidding as it should!  
I'm leaving them for good, the wind is all I need!  
Tornado, tornado,  
And I'll rise to unbeatable fame!  
Tornado, tornado,  
I will never be the same!  
Here I am, with the swirling wind!  
Let the wind flow by,  
I want to spread my wings to take off and fly!


	12. Let 'Em Burn(male)

A less malevolent version of Let Em' Burn from Keybearer001 here on Fanfiction!

The fire glows red in the distance tonight

Not a person to be seen

A kingdom of destruction,

And it looks like I'm the King.

The flames keep roaring like this furnace that's inside

Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good boy you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them learn

Well, now they've learned

Let them burn, let them burn

They are no longer my concern

Let them burn, let them burn

Time to show them it's my turn

I don't care

What I have to do

Let the fire rage on,

The heat never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Set the sky alight

It's time to see what I can do

To break the limits and melt through

No right, no wrong, its only me

I'm free

Let them burn, let them burn

I am one with the earth and sun

Let them burn, let them burn

Its my time to fly

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the fire rage on

My power flurries through the air and all around

My soul is spiraling in burning pires all around

And one thought ignites a spark like a fiery blast

I'm never going back,

The futures all I have

Let them burn, let them burn

And I'll reign like the break of dusk

Let them burn, let them burn

That perfect boy is gone

Here I stand

In the dark of night

Let the fire rage on,

The heat never bothered me anyway


	13. Let it Thaw

From Susan Harrison on YouTube

The snow glows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation,

And it's becoming obscene

The wind is howling and I really must confide

global warming trend, oh I think they lied

Oh Groundhog Phil, what will you see

Be a good boy take care what you decree

Burrow, don't show, don't let them know

Well, now they know

Let it thaw, let it thaw

Can't stand this snow anymore

Let it thaw, let it thaw

This cold winter I abhor

From the cold

I will hide away

As the cold rages on,

I'll dream bout catching some Florida rays

It's funny how some distance

Makes memories fuzzy

And the heat of last summer

Does not seem so stuffy

Look at me now, I'm turning blue,

Warm weather is long overdue

No snow, no ice, no cold for me

My plea

Let it thaw, let it thaw

I am ready for hot July

Let it thaw, let it thaw

To winter say goodbye

Here I'll sit

And here I'll stay

Let the snow be gone

My body is so ready to be toned and tanned

My mind is imagining the feel of golden sand

And one thought materializes like a heat wave

I will cruise to Cancun

And til spring I will rave.

Let it thaw, let it thaw

And I will just have to hang on

Let it thaw, let it thaw

Til winter is all gone

Here I sit

In the light of day

Let the snow be gone,

I'll dream about catching some Florida rays


	14. Addicted to Frozen

A/N: I'd like to thank everybody who has helped me make this fanfic by letting me use their ideas! Here's all of them: _Nano Code_(YouTube), _ErinMilne_(FanFiction), _TheAtlanticCraft_(YouTube), _AVbyte_(YouTube), _SingingWithMyself_(YouTube), _TripleB Chorus_(YouTube), _Keybearer_(FanFiction), and _Susan Harrison_(YouTube). I wouldn't be able to do this without your help.

OoO

Each day since I saw Frozen on the big screen

I've had a bad disease.

A victim of it relates

Frozen to everything she sees.

The urge to sing is howling like this storm inside.

Couldn't keep it in,

Heaven knows I tried...

Don't let them in,

Don't let them see.

Be the normal girl you have to be.

Conceal, don't feel,

Don't let them know.

Well, now they know!

Let it go,

Let it go.

Can't hold it back anymore.

Let it go,

Let it go.

Sing your heart right out that door!

I don't care what they're going to say!

Hear my voice rage on!

Obsessions never bother me anyway.

It's funny how a movie

Makes me feel forced to sing,

And it's like a bad addiction

To which I have to cling!

It's time to see what I can do,

To test the limits and break through!

No right, not wrong. No rules for me!

I'm free!

Let it go,

Let it go,

And I'll sing out to the sky!

Let it go,

Let it go.

I'll make your eardrums cry!

I'm addicted to this song!

Hear my voice rage on...

My singing flurries through the air into the ground.

My soul is spiraling in music booming all around!

And one thought sings out and I let my voice blast!

I don't care if I suck! Deal with it, it won't pass!

Let it go,

Let it go,

And I'll sing from dusk till dawn!

Let it go,

Let it go...

...Why have you all gone?

Can it be I've scared you all away?

Well, screw you all!

Obsessions don't bother me anyway!


	15. Let It Go (Martin Luther Version)

From Thalion Estel here on FanFiction!

0o0

The Church sleeps well in their beds tonight

Not a stirring to be heard

The bishops say that it's alright

But our vision they have blurred

The clergy are clashing like the feuding storm inside

Could've been silent, heaven knows I've tried

Don't question them, don't try to see

Be the Catholic you always have to be

Conceal your doubt, don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

Stop the penance and the Pope

Let it go, let it go

Christ is our only hope

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the clergy rage on

Threats never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some study

Makes everything seem clear

The lies that once blinded me

Can't make me lend an ear

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No merit, no Pope, no chains for me

I'm free

Let it go, let it go

Coins won't get you onto the Way

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me pay

Here I stand

I can do no other

Let the Pope rage on

My conscious is a captive to God's own Word now

To the Pope nothing in all this world can make me bow

And one request swells up in me like the bubbles in my ale

May God help me

And May His Word prevail

Let it go, let it go

May truth rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

The veil of lies is gone

Here I stand

I can do no other

Let the Church rage on,

Threats never bothered me anyway


	16. I'll just Howl

**_Saber The F4U Corsair_**** sent this in a PM to me! I've done a bit of work on it, though.**

The moon shines bright in the forest tonight

Running from the gulf

A place of chills and thrills

And it looks like I'm the wolf!

The wolves are howling like the demons deep inside

Couldn't keep it in, the devil knows I tried.

Don't let them in, Don't let them near

Be sure not to let them see your fear!

Unleash the beast! Lose control!

It's time to let go!

I'll just Howl,

Let me Howl,

Can't hold it back anymore

I'll just Howl,

Let me Howl!

Run away and lock your doors!

I don't care

What you're going to say

Let the night rage on

The full moon never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how they say that

Monsters are the devil's spawn

They just don't understand us

We're just another pawn!

It's time to see what the wolf can do

I'll break chains and then run through

No rules for the other side of me

The wolf is free!

I'll just Howl!

Let me Howl!

Can't fight it anymore

I'll just Howl,

Let me Howl!

Run away and lock your doors!

I don't care

What you're going to say

Let the night rage on

My howl slices and pierces through the night

My yellow eyes glow, it's such a spooky sight

And my thoughts turn dark with a flash of light

I can't go back

Until the sun is bright!

I'll just Howl,

Let me Howl,

I'll change at the break of dawn!

I'll just Howl,

Let me Howl!

You can now unlock your doors!

Now here I stand

In the light of day

Let the night rage on

The full moon never bothered me anyway


	17. It is Cold

The snow glows white in New Jersey tonight

Not a tank top to be seen

A kingdom of refrigeration

And it looks like I will freeze

The wind is howling and I need to get inside

Any longer now, and I'll get frostbite

Don't let cold in, don't let us freeze

Be a good girl and go turn up the heat

Until the chill leaves with the snow

We're Eskimos

It is cold, it is cold

Can't go outside anymore

It is cold, it is cold

Run inside and slam the door

I don't care if you want to play

Go outside if you want

The cold always bothered me every day

It's funny how this weather makes everything so cold

Why is the thermostat only set to sixty-four?

My nose is red and my hands are blue

I think that I might get the flu

More soup, more warmth, more coats for me

More heat

It is cold, it is cold

When I shovel outside

It is cold, it is cold

I hate snowball fights

A snowball just hit me in the face

Let the war rage on

My snowball flurries through the air toward my friend Joe

Feels good delivering a freezing mouthful of white snow

Just as I thought that I was so done with all this cold

Joe takes a tray of ice and pours it down my coat

It is cold, it is cold

And I'll dry when I get back home

It is cold, it is cold

A perfect world is warm

Here's my bed and here I'll stay

Throw my blankets on

The cold always bothered me every day


	18. Let it Grow

**From ****_Nim Arenal_**** on YouTube**

0o0

The trees grow dense in the forest immense

On the hilltops and the plain

My creation of vegetation

Can no longer be restrained

The mountains tower overhead my kingdom bound

And I feel my soul's been buried underground

Don't feed the roots, let them dry out

And just surrender to all the seeds of doubt

You know you're dead, no good in life

Well, I'm alive!

Let it grow, let it grow

With the soil in these hands

Let it grow, let it grow

The earth I shall command

I will rise, to the dark's dismay

Let the vines climb high

The dirt never bothered me anyway

I never thought my worries

Would tear my mind apart

And that loneliness would someday

Cut down my thorny heart

I can't look back, there's so much more

The path ahead is just too green to ignore

No crown, no sword can limit me

I'm free!

Let it grow, let it grow

Every breath is like the first

Let it grow, let it grow

I've overcome the worst

Now let die

Those years gone by

Let the vines climb high

With fields and valleys in my palm I have no fear

The chlorophyll runs in my veins in color bright and clear

I must not wither, I must face the unforeseen

They can call me Mother Earth

'Cause I'm sure that I'm no Queen!

Let it grow, let it grow

In the wood I take my place

Let it grow, let it grow

The past has been erased

I'm awake, I will live today

Let the vines climb HIGH!

The dirt never bothered me anyway


End file.
